Toda una vida
by Prc95
Summary: Percy quiere a Audrey por encima de todas las cosas.


_Este fic participa en el resto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro_

_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Blacks._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: _Todos los personajes conocidos de este fic, así como el Potterverso,_

_son propiedad de JK Rowling. (Ojalá fueran míos, pero no)_

* * *

**TODA UNA VIDA**

**Año 1998, Agosto.**

-Un mago -Audrey mira a Percy con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédula. -Me estás diciendo que eres un mago, Percy Weasley, y quieres que te crea.

-Eso es -el joven asiente quedamente con la cabeza y traga saliva.

Lleva meses retrasando ese momento, porque tenía miedo de como reaccionaría Audrey. Ahora está más asustado que nunca, las manos le sudan y las piernas le tiemblan tan descontroladamente que ha tenido que sentarse. Sabía que acabaría enfrentándose a un momento así tarde o temprano, y ha preferido hacerlo antes de anunciar a la familia su compromiso para que a Audrey le de tiempo a replanteárselo. Desde luego, Percy espera que acabe por asimilar la noticia, porque casarse con ella es lo único que quiere en ese momento.

-¿Me ves cara de tonta? ¿Qué clase de broma mala es esta? -Audrey se da golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. -¿Te parece gracioso?

-¡No! No, Audrey, es verdad -se llevaba una mano al bolsillo interior de la cazadora y sus dedos rozan la madera de la varita. -Soy un mago. Todos en mi familia lo son. Y también las parejas de mis hermanos.

-Percy, no tiene ninguna gracia -insiste Audrey. -Pero ninguna.

Percy suspira y saca su varita. Durante unos segundos,la boca de Audrey forma una _O_ y sus ojos se abren de par en par. Pero rápidamente sacude la cabeza y frunce ceño.

-Oh, mirad, un trozo de madera. Mi futuro marido es un mago -esboza una media sonrisa burlona y le guiña un ojo.

-¡Audrey! -Percy agita la varita en dirección al jarrón vació que hay sobre el aparador de la cocina y de pronto aparece una rosa solitaria.

Percy gira la cabeza a tiempo para ver el color desaparece de las mejillas de Audrey y la mujer se lleva una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de la impresión. Mira a Percy sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de suceder y niega repetidamente con la cabeza.

-N-no... pu-puede se-ser -logra articular a duras penas, sin apartar la mirada de la varita de Percy.

-Soy mago, Audrey -Percy se levanta y se acerca a ella. -Desde que tengo uso de razón, he vivido rodeado de magia. Hay toda una comunidad mágica ahí fuera, más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar. No trabajo en una agencia de seguros. Soy el subsecretario del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Po-por qué no me lo has dicho antes, Percy? -hay decepción en la voz de Audrey, y eso hace que Percy se sienta aún más culpable.

-Tenía miedo -reconoce, alicaído. -No quería que me rechazarás, no quería que no te gustase lo que soy. Audrey -la mira a los ojos y dice con humildad: -Te necesito más que a nada.

-Oh, Percy... -lo rodeo con los brazos y el joven hunde el rostro en su espeso cabello castaño, aspirando ese olor tan familiar.

Entonces Percy entiende que Audrey no lo dejaría nunca, y eso le reconforta más que nada. Cuando le ha dicho que la necesita, no mentía. Desde que terminó la guerra, Audrey es lo único que le anima a levantarse por las mañanas y afrontar el día. Su casa es aún un velatorio constante, y no es raro encontrarse a su madre sollozando por los rincones, a escondidas de todo. Su padre ya no muestra el mismo interés por por los cachivaches _muggles, _y ni siquiera el anuncio del embarazo de Fleur ha supuesto una mejora en la Madriguera.

Percy solo quiere ir a trabajar y luego pasar la tarde en compañía de Audrey en el modesto apartamento que tiene a las afueras de Londres, un sitio caótico lleno de aparatos que él no comprende ni pretende comprender. Muchas noches incluso duerme allí, aunque eso significa que tiene que ir al Ministerio con la ropa del día anterior, y sabe que no está bien visto que el subsecretario muestre un aspecto descuidado.

Percy quiere a Audrey porque es la única persona en el mundo con la que no le importa mostrarse tal y cómo es. Cuando terminó la guerra, creyó que jamás podría volver a mostrar interés por nada. Su hermano había muerto y su familia se estaba rompiendo en silencio. Se sentía un extraño en su propia casa, y sabía que aún lo trataban con recelo, como si temiesen que volviera a irse. Sabía perfectamente que se había comportado como un soberano imbécil, y deseaba de todo corazón arreglar todo el daño hecho, pero simplemente no podía. Así que, cuando esa muchachita de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel se quedó encerrada con él en el mismo ascensor del centro comercial, se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina y le pidió el número de teléfono. Incluso creyó poder oír la voz maliciosa de los gemelos diciéndole al oído: _Oh, mirad, si el perfecto prefecto ha resultado ser un hombre con agallas._

Dos semanas después quedaron para cenar, y como la cosa no fue del todo mal, volvieron a llamarse para ir al cine. Las citas se sucedieron con el paso de los meses, y la relación se consolidó. Audrey era la mujer indicada para él, y no podrían haber sido más diferentes. Percy se comía la cabeza muchas veces intentando averguar qué había visto Audrey en él.

-Audrey -se separa un poco de ella y le sujeta la cabeza con las manos, -quiero que vengas a comer a mi casa.

-Una casa mágica, supongo -intenta adivinar ella con una sonrisa.

-_Muy_ mágica -corrobora Percy. -Y con muchos pelirrojos.

**~X~**

**Año 2000, Febrero.**

Percy no sabe mucho de niños pequeños, pero opina que Molly es todo lo que un bebé debe ser. Es una cosita rosada y regordeta, con unos bracitos rechonchos y unos deditos pequeños y muy blancos. Tiene la cabeza redonda, la naricilla respingona y dos ojos de un color indefino que casi siempre están cerrados. Además, le crece una mata de cabello anaranjado que la identifica como Weasley.

Hace dos días que ha llegado a casa, y desde entonces Percy no se ha separado de ella. Audrey le ha dicho que Molly lo acabará odiando si se convierte en uno de esos padres sobreprotectores que no dejan que sus hijas hagan casi nada solas, pero Percy hace oídos sordos y se dedica a mirar a su pequeña atentamente. Opina que si bien él es uno padre "sobreprotector", Audrey es una de esas madres liberales que le dan permiso a sus hijos para que se llenen el cuerpo de tatuajes y piercings y les apoyan si dicen que quieren convertirse en estrellas de rock. Y una vez más piensa que hacen la pareja perfecta, porque entre los dos podrán encontrar el término medio para educar a Molly.

**~X~**

**Año 2003, Junio.**

Por mucho que se queje de que tiene las piernas hinchadas y de que parece una morsa con vestidos de verano, Percy no puede dejar de pensar que Audrey está preciosa embarazada, y que ella diga lo que quiera, porque no le va a hacer cambiar de opinón. A decir verdad, a Percy le dan ganas de tener más hijos sólo para ver a Audrey en ese estado, pero su mujer ya ha declarado abiertamente que este bebé será el último porque no aguanta volver a llevar una tripa otros nueves meses y además, opina que dos hijos son más que suficiente. Percy no está del todo de acuerdo con esta última afirmación, pero sabe que no merece la pena discutir por algo así. Si Audrey no quiere más hijos, no los tendrán, y ya puede él pedirlos una y otra vez. Cuando ella dice que no, es que no.

Ahora Audrey está tumbada en el sofá, leyendo un libro sobre embarazados. Se ha recogido el pelo en una cola alta, como cada vez que se concentra en algo, pero algunos mechones de cabello rebelde escapan de la gomilla y caen de forma dispareja sobre su frente y a ambos lados de la cara. Hay envoltorios de chocolatinas sobre la mesita del café, y ella misma tiene la comisura de los labios manchadas.

Percy se acerca por detrás y apoya las manos en sus hombros. Audrey levanta la vista y le dedica una de sus radiantes sonrisas antes volver a centrarse en su lectura.

-¿Sabías que los bebés hacen pis dentro del líquido amniótico? Se renueva cada 24 horas, así que están limpitos -comenta Audrey, pasando las páginas para repasar la información. -¡Oh, y los pies pueden medir una talla más!

-Tus pies están perfectos -le asegura Percy sentándose a su lado y dejando que Audrey estire las piernas en su regazo.

-¿Tú crees? Míralos bien. Están horribles... -Audrey titubea y frunce el ceño. -¿Vosotros los magos no tenéis algún otro modo de tener bebés?

-¡Audrey! Somos personas humanas, como todo el mundo -Percy pone los ojos en blancos y con el dedo índice se ajusta las gafas sobre la nariz. -Además, ya te leiste ese libro cuando nació Molly, ¿de verdad hace falta releerlo?

Audrey hace como que no escucha, aunque Percy la ve apretar los labios y arrugar un poquito la nariz. Sabe que no está enfadada, ni siquiera un poquito. Con el paso de los años ha llegado a conocerla tan bien que sabe cuando está de broma y cuando no. Además, ya se ha percatado de que rara vez se enfada _de verdad_ cuando está embarazada. Ella no lo reconoce, por supuesto. Es demasiado cabezota, pero a Percy le gusta así. No cambiaría a Audrey por nada del mundo.

Se recuesta en el sofá y esboza una sonrisa, pensando en su "yo" del pasado, ¿quién le iba a decir que acabaría casado con una _muggle_ de naricilla respinga que se dedicaba a la fotografía? Si es que Audrey y él no tenían absolutamente nada en común, pero nada de nada. Ni siquiera les gusta el mismo sabor de helado. Claro que quizás sea eso lo que les hace la pareja perfecta, o eso piensa Percy. Se complementan. La palabra resulta cursi incluso en la cabeza del hombro, pero no encuentra nada mejor para describirlos.

-Perce... -le llama Audrey con ese tono meloso que únicamente emplea cuando quiere algo.

-¿Mmm? -Percy acaba de poner las noticias y no piensa levantarse a menos que la casa se esté quemando, que no es el caso.

-Quiero un poquito más de chocolate, ¿me lo traes? -le va a decir que no, que está cansado y que quiere ver la televisión tranquilamente, pero en cuanto gira la cabeza y sus ojos se clavan en la mirada color miel de su mujer, no le queda más remedio que levantarse a regañadientes para ir a la cocina. -¡Eres un amor!

Ya, claro. Aún no es capaz de explicarse como esa mujercita puede ejercer tanto dominio sobre él porque, si se analiza fríamente, no es más que una muggle pequeñita con pintas de hippie y él todo un mago que tiene un puesto importante en el Ministerio de Magia. Su madre ya se lo repitió hasta la saciedad antes de la boda: no eran una pareja corriente. En realidad, eso a Percy le importaba poco. Audrey era todo lo que necesitaba.

Encuentra una caja medio vacía de chocolatinas en el frigorifico, detrás de los yogures y los zumos. Coge un par de barritas y luego una lata de refresco, porque está segurísimo de que a Audrey se le antojará tarde o temprano. De todos modos, si lo único que va a querer durante este embarazo van a ser choolatinas y bebidas con gas, no se puede quejar. Cuando estaba esperando a Molly, no podía dejar de comer gambas y a unas horas bastante extrañas. Y si hay algo que Percy no soporta (a parte del escándalo que montan sus sobrinos cuando la familia se reune) es el marisco. No soporta ni color ni la textura, y ya ni que decir que odia el olor que deja en las manos. Y Audrey se empañaba en tomar gambas hasta para desayunar.

-Hace falta comprar mantequilla de cacahuete -le dice Audrey cuando Percy vuelve a reunirse con ella. -Y pan de molde.

-Audrey, fuimos hace dos días a hacer la compra -repone el hombre mientras sube el volumen de las noticias.

-¿Y? A Momo y a mi nos chifla la mantequilla de cacahuete -Audrey desenvuelve su chocolatina y la mordisquea felizmente. -Y creo que al bebé también le gustará, o eso esperó. Pienso hacerles sandwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete durante todos los recreos de su vida.

Percy se inclina para darle un besito en la rodilla. Le gusta cuando Audrey empieza a desvaríar con temas vanales como pueden ser los sandwiches y hace que parezca algo importante. Su mujer le acaricia el cabello pelirrojo con una mano y deja el libro a un lado.

Percy sabe que esa noche ya no podrá ver las noticias _muggles_, así que suspira resignado y apaga el televisor.

-¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que Molly no está para salir a cenar los dos solos? -le propone a Audrey.

La mujer remolonea y niega con la cabeza, pero Percy le insiste y acaba por ceder. Se levanta con dificultad, porque la barriga es enorme y saldrá de cuentas dentro de poco, aunque no saben el sexo del bebé. Audrey se negó a querer descubrirlo en las visitas al ginecólogo, y Percy ha tenido que aceptar su decisión, como muchas otras.

**~X~**

**Año 2005, Septiembre**

-No puedo más, Percy, ¡no puedo!

Audrey está sentada sobre la tapa del váter. Tiene los pies en alto y se rodea las rodillas con los brazos. Le tiembla la barbilla violentamente y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando mucho tiempo.

-¡Lo han vuelto a hacer! -solloza mientras intenta controlar el hipo. -Momo por poco tira a Lu por la ventana, ¡la iba a tirar! -se sorbe los mocos y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. -Esto me supera...

Percy se muerde el labio inferior y le acaricia el pelo torpemente. Acaba de volver del trabajo y ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para quitarse la túnica, porque Audrey ha corrido a buscar consuelo en sus brazos.

-Sabes que las niñas lo hacen queriendo -le dice con voz tranquilizadora. -Son estadillos de magia que les dan y no pueden controlar y...

-¡Ya lo sé! -le corta Audrey de mala gana. -Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? ¡NADA! Mis hijas hacen que las cosas salgan volando y que se les cambie el pelo de color, ¡y yo no puedo evitarlo! ¿Y si mañana hacen algo más peligroso, Percy? ¡No puedo proteger a mis propias hijas!

Rompe a llorar otra vez, y Percy siente como si le diesen un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Audrey tiembla de pies a cabeza y ahoga los sollozos escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Eres una buena madre -le asegura Percy poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado. -Eres una _gran_ madre, y no es fácil hacer todo lo que haces por las niñas. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que tiene que ser cuidar de dos brujitas sin tener magia, Audrey. Los niños magos son un tremendo dolor de cabeza, incluso para las madres brujas.

-P-pero... si tuviese una de esas dichosas varitas... -repone Audrey.

Percy va a decir algo, pero un ruido a su espalda lo detiene y le hace girarse. Las niñas están de pie en la entrada del baño, mirándolos tristemente y con las caritas pálidas y asustadas. Molly lleva de la mano a Lucy que se esconde tras el cuerpecito delgado de su hermana mayor.

-Mami... -a Molly también le tiembla la voz cuando habla, y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, que lucha por retener.

Audrey levanta la vista y mira a las niñas, sorprendida. Rápidamente se seca las lágrimas y la nariz con la manga de la camisa y se pone de pie.

-¿Qué hacéis despiertas a estas horas, señoritas? Es muy tarde.

-Mami, lo siento -balbucea Molly, roja de vergüenza. -No voy a usar magia nunca, nunca más. Te lo prometo. Y Lu tampoco lo hará más, ¿verdad, Lu?

La pequeña asiente tímidamente con la cabeza y mira a Percy con los ojos muy abiertos, como si buscase su apoyo.

-No, no, no -Audrey se arrodilla delante de ellas y se retira el pelo detrás de las orejas. -Aquí nadie va a dejar de tener magia, ¿me explico bien?

-Pero, mami... -protesta Molly frunciendo el ceño -No es justo. Tú no eres una bruja.

-_Buja _-Lucy se permite a soltar un risita y Audrey le pellizca cariñosamente la nariz.

-Bueno, es verdad, cielo, no lo soy. Pero no se le puede hacer nada -deja caer los hombros con resignación. -Y yo quiero que vosotras lo seáis, de verdad. Es sólo que a veces mamá... bueno, me cuesta un poco.

-Yo no quiero que tú llores por nuestra culpa -insiste Molly, y mira a su padre en busca de ayuda.

-Vosotras no tenéis la culpa de nada -zanja Percy seriamente, cruzándose de brazos. Molly aprieta los labios y lo imita. No se cree lo que le dice.

-¿Me lo prometes? -la pequeña pelirroja se gira hacia su madre. -¿Me lo prometes, mami?

-Por supuesto que te lo prometo, mi vida -asegura Audrey esbozando una sonrisa.

Molly, que parece un poco más conforme, asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces, mami, yo te prometo que Lu y yo vamos a tener muchísimo cuidado para no hacer cosas malas con la magia, ¿vale, mami? No queremos que te pongas tristas nunca más.

Entonces Audrey, sin poder evitarlo, se pone a llorar de nuevo y abraza a las niñas. Sin embargo, Percy no se preocupa está vez, porque sabe que en esas lágrimas hay de todo menos tristeza.

**~X~**

**Año 2013, Septiembre.**

Percy se despierta en medio de una pesadilla de la que no es capaz de recordar nada. Se frota el cuello dolorido, porque ha dormido con la barbilla pegada al pecho, y reprime un bostezo. A su alrededor, todo está bañado por la tenue luz del amanecer que se filtra por las ventanas, y él reloj que hay junto al televisor le indica que quedan pocos minutos para las seis de la mañana.

Se ha quedado dormido en el salón, esperando ansioso una carta de sus hijas. No quiere reconocerlo ante Audrey, a decir verdad ante nadie, pero está muy nervioso. Ese será el primer año en Hogwarts de Lucy y tiene miedo por ella. Lu es mucho más tímida y reservada que Molly, y le cuesta hacer amigos. ¿Y si no encaja? No quiere que la niña lleve la misma vida solitaria que tuvo él durante su época escolar. Acabó amargado, casi sin amigos y siendo el centro de las burlas de sus hermanos.

-Percy, por el amor de Dios, no me digas que te has pasado ahí toda la noche.

Audrey está de pie en mitad de la escalera, envuelta en una bata fina, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos legañosos. Baja despacio, aún somnolienta y frotándose los ojos perezosamente.

-Sí -gruñe el hombre, dando un rodeo al sofá y entrando en la cocina.

-¿Algún motivo en especial? -Audrey bosteza y empieza a preparar un poco de café para los dos.

Percy dice algo incomprensible, y Audrey no insiste. De mala gana, el hombre prepara unas tostadas que mordisquea con el ceño fruncido. Se bebe dos vasos de café negro y luego se hace un zumo de naranja, aunque en cuanto recuerda que a él no le gustan, lo deja a un lado.

Sube a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa, y no puede evitar pasar por las habitaciones de la niña. La de Molly tiene las paredes adornadas con los colores de Gryffindor y sus propios dibujos, la mayoría de dragones. A Percy no le termina de gustar esa afición de su hija mayor hacía las criaturas peligrosas, pero piensa que no es más que algo pasajero. Hay un corcho lleno de fotos. Fotos _muggle_ que la propia Audrey ha ido haciendo con el paso de los años. También pines y chapas de los viajes que la familia ha realizado en vacaciones.

La habitación de al lado es la de Lucy, un poco más pequeña que la de Molly. Percy observa con nostalgia las estrellas luminosas que el mismo pintó en el techo cuando la niña era pequeña y le daba miedo la oscuridad. La cama está vestida con la concha multicolor que la abuela Weasley le regaló en su pasado cumpleaños, la misma que le hace a todos los nietos y que todos, incluso Molly, relegan a un cajón del armario y sólo ponen cuando la abuela les hace una visita. Todos menos Lucy, pero es que ella no es como los demás nietos Weasley.

Una vez en el baño, Percy se da toda la prisa del mundo en darse una ducha. Aún mojado, se pone la ropa para ir a trabajar y mientras con una mano se cepilla los dientes, con la otra se peina.

Cuando vuelve a la cocina, ve a Audrey con un trozo de pergamino entre las manos y una sonrisa burlona. Percy se queda boqueando en la puerta, entre confuso y aliviado.

-¿Qué dicen? -logra articular.

-El viaje fue bien -le tranquiliza Audrey. -Momo se portó bien con Lu y... ¿qué casa es Ravenclaw? Esa no me suena. ¿Es la de Teddy y Torie? No, ¿no? La suya creo que era _Huffpaff_... o algo así.

-Ravenclaw -repite Percy anonadado. -¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra Lucy está en Ravenclaw?

Audrey asiente distraídamente con la cabeza mientras se levanta para buscar papel y boli. Pasa junto a Percy y le da una palmadita en la espalda, pero el hombre está tan sorprendido que no reacciona.

-Perce, cielo, ¿estás bien? -hay preocupación en la voz de Audrey. -¿Es por la casa de Lucy? ¿No es buena?

-No... no... -Percy sacude la cabeza y coge a su mujer por los hombres. -¡Es lo siguiente! ¡Es buenísima! Oh, Audrey, ¡Nuestra Lu en Ravenclaw! ¡Tengo que decírselo a la familia!

Y entonces, sin decir nada más, se esfuma en el aire.

-¡PERCY! -aunque no sirviese de nada, a Audrey le relajaba gritarle cada vez que le daba por desaparecerse de esa forma que ella tanto odia, ¿es qué acaso le costaba algo salir por la puerta como las personas normales?

**~X~**

**Año 2036, Diciembre.**

-¡_Avô _Percy! -chilla un chiquillo de cabello rizado y piel bronceada.

Percy sabe perfectamente lo que va a suceder a continuación, así que deja su cartera a un lado y abre los brazos para recibir al menor de sus tres nietos, el pequeño Henrique. Abuelo y nieto se abrazan con fuerza tras meses sin verse, y el niño aún está temblando de la emoción cuando se separan para reunirse con el resto de la familia. Percy se ha dado cuenta de que gran parte de los trabajadores del Ministerio que están pasando a su alrededor se ha parado para ver la escena, aunque no le da mayor importancia. No todos los días el Primer Ministro recibe la vista de su nieto favorito.

-_Avô _Percy, tengo _muitas_ cosas que contarte -Henrique se coge de su mano y habla muy rápido con ese acento portugués que tiene. -_¡Muitas, muitas! _¿Sabés que _pai_ va a trabajar ahora en Londres, _avô_? ¡Podremos vernos todas las semanas!

Percy sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, contagiado por la felicidad del pequeño. Su hija Lucy y su marido, Gonçalo, los esperan junto a una de las chimeneas de salida que hay en el Ministerio. Percy abraza a su hija y deja que la mujer le llene la cara de besos. Luego le estrecha la mano a su yerno e intercambian un par de comentarios vanales sobre el estado político de la Inglaterra mágica.

Henrique da saltitos junto a su padre y no deja de sonreír. Los rizos negros le botan como si fuesen muelles a ambos lados de la cara y sobre sus ojos, del mismo color miel que los de su madre. Es de las pocas cosas que ha heredado de ella, porque por todo lo demás, Henrique se parece a su familia paterna, los Pereira, una de las familias _sangrepura _más antigua de Portugal que goza de la misma fama de _traidores_ que los Weasley. Lucy conoció a Gonçalo en un viaje sábatico que realizó tras terminar Hogwarts, y pronto quedó prendada del encanto del país lusitano y de como entendían allí la magia. Al final, con el paso del tiempo y la consolidación del noviazgo, Lucy acabó por trasladarse a Portugual y sus visitas a Londres eran esporádicas. Pero afortunadamente, el Ministerio había destinado a Gonçalo a la embajada mágica de Portugal en Reino y ahora Percy podía tener a su hija más cerca.

Una vez en casa, lo primero que Percy hace es besar a Audrey. Llevan casados más de treinta años, pero al hombre le sigue pareciendo la misma mujercita menuda que nunca se separaba de su cámara de fotos y con la que se quedó encerrado en aquel ascensor.

Audrey sigue conservando el brillo de emoción en sus ojos, las ganas por probar cosas buenas y esa chispa de vida que Percy tanto necesita. Ahora tiene el pelo canoso y arruga alrededor de los ojos y la boca. A veces se olvida de las cosas, o se confunde con los días de la semana.

-Momo me ha llamado hace un rato -le comenta. -Vendrán pasado mañana, al parecer Erick tiene que entrenar hasta el último día.

Percy asiente con la cabeza, conforme. Molly se casó con Erick Wood, hijo del célebre entranador de los Chudley Cannons que logró sacar a flote al equipo tras décadas de derrota. Siendo hijo de Oliver Wood, era lógico que Erick desarrollase la misma pasión por el quidditch que su padre, y actualmente era cazador en el Wingtown Wanderers. Molly, por su parte, había acabado siendo veterinaria mágica tras comprender lo peligrosa que resultaba su obsesión por los dragones, aunque había tenido que llevarse más de una quemadura para entenderlo.

Percy se cambia de ropa y se acomoda en el salón con su familia. Audrey se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, como cuando eran jóvenes y no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Percy la quiere, la quiere más que a nada. Sabe que le debe a Audrey mucho más de lo que su mujer pueda llegar a imaginar nunca. Gracias a ella recuperó las ganas de vivir, de creer en el futuro. Cuando terminó la guerra, llegó incluso a pensar que seguir vivo era un error. ¿Por qué había muerte Fred y no él? A fin de cuentas se consideraba el Weasley menos importante, el traidor que los había abandonado, el pomposo que había llegado a creerse superior. Pero entonces llegó Audrey con sus sonrisas y su buen humor y Percy tuvo la certeza de que si se había cruzado en su camino no había sido por pura casualidad.

-Audrey -le susurra al oído en voz baja para que sólo ella pueda oírle.

-¿Mmm? -responde ella.

Lucy está en el otro sillón, rescotada contra Gonçalo que le acaricia distraídamente el pelo sin apartar los ojos del televisor. Henrique juega en el suelo con figuritas de acción _muggle_ y se ríe solo, quizás inventándose alguna historia disparatada. Molly estará en Wigtown apoyando a su marido, con Mariah y Becca.

-Te quiero -y seña sus palabras con un beso en la frente.

-Pero que tontorrón te pones a veces, Perce -sonríe Audrey.

Tontorrón o no, a Percy le da igual siempre que Audrey esté con él.


End file.
